


Like a Warm Sweater on a Cold Day

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Episode Tag, Exhaustion, F/M, Fights, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Kissing, Married Sex, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Porn Battle, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Season/Series 01, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for PornBattle XV.<br/>Prompts: Kara/Lee - brig, glad you’re alive, guilt, happiness, lust, prayer, regret, slick, steel</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Warm Sweater on a Cold Day

Kara was focused on the floor beneath her, the burn in her biceps, and breathing steadily. She used that to keep her mind blank - no point in staying worked up over Saul Tigh’s stupidity. The Old Man wouldn’t leave her in here for long. 

The man entered the brig with a tread so quiet she missed it entirely. 

“This seems familiar.”

Her heart jumped, but she made herself finish the push-up before she stood and walked to the bars separating her from her husband. He was so beautifully familiar. Beloved. He looked earnest, hopeful. Maybe they’d be able to talk rationally this time. He’d been stubborn last time, so convinced of his own rightness. So arrogant. So frakking sexy when he argued with her.

Even as their eyes were devouring each other’s faces, their fingers were twined together around the bars. Even as they were making the casual conversation of just friends, their bodies were talking to each other in a language all their own.

They leaned toward each other.

_Hello, love._

“Captain Adama, sir. Sorry I wasn’t there to greet you with the rest of the squadron.”

_It’s been too long._

Lee looked around the brig and back at her. “So. What’s the charge this time?”

_I’ve missed you._

“Striking a superior asshole.”

_I’ve missed you, too._

“Bet you’ve been waiting all day to say that one.”

“Most of the afternoon, yeah.”

“So how long’s it been?” As if she didn’t know down the to second. She hadn’t seen him in nearly two years, just weeks after Zak’s crash. He’d come back from his battlestar posting one last time to try to convince her not to go to _Galactica_ , to his father, to try to get posted with him instead. He hadn’t understood her need for penance then, probably still didn’t now. He continued to believe that his father was more culpable in Zak’s death than she was.

“Two years.”

She wished the bars weren’t there. She wished the Marine wasn’t watching from her desk. She wished Lee would dissolve the steel with his laser-gaze and take her up against the bulkhead. She wished they could tell the Old Man she was an Adama. She was his daughter-in-law as well as his daughter-in-love.

“Two years. Must be getting old.” She mentioned the funeral and he immediately became uncomfortable. He’d struggled with the circumstances of their marriage more than she had. He’d felt guiltier, and she was a master of that emotion.

“Your old man’s doin’ fine. We don’t talk about it much, maybe two, three times a year.” Lee was looking anywhere but at her now. “He still struggles with it, though.”

“I haven’t seen him.” He flicked his eyes at her and away again.

“Why not?” If Lee just understood how much his father loved him. But unlike Zak, who’d been free with his affection and his words, Bill and Lee didn’t talk about their feelings much. It was more in what they didn’t say, and the way they didn’t say it. She laughed mirthlessly and shook her head.

“Kara. Don’t even start.”

“How long are you gonna do this?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“He lost his _son_ , Lee.” _And you lost your brother. And I lost my boyfriend. We all lost someone that day, Lee. Gods._

“And who’s responsible for that?”

_I am. I loved your brother, and he died because of it._ “Same old Lee. You haven’t changed, either.”

Lee shook his head, bit down on his anger. “I lost my _brother_.”

“And what was he to me? Nothin’?” _You know he wasn’t._

He had the grace to look ashamed for a moment. “That’s not what I meant. You -” 

His voice was angry, and it hit the wrong nerve. Lee was good at that. Always had been. “You should go. I’m getting the urge to hit another superior asshole.” Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was contrite - the look on his face was heartbreaking. 

Lee nodded sadly and backed away, started to leave without saying another word.

She immediately missed the warmth of his body a foot away from hers, the buzz that was a constant companion of being in his gravity well. Yes, Lee turned her on, had from the moment they’d met, but it was more than that. They sparked off each other, but they were also comfortable. When he wasn’t around, she always felt like some part of her was missing - like he was her warm sweater on a cold day at the beach and the wind had picked up. Gods, she’d missed him. Not that she let herself think about it much - it led to thinking about Zak and that still hurt too much sometimes.

“Lee.” She put everything she was feeling in her eyes, hoping he’d read her mind. Her hand fell to her side, forming into the sign language symbol for ‘I love you,’ not sure if he would see, or even if he knew sign language, but certain the Marine wouldn’t. She still couldn’t put it into words that would come out of her mouth. She was worse than both remaining Adama men in that way.

He looked back, his crooked half-smile saying everything he didn’t.

_Gods, why couldn’t they ever be easy?_  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The Cylons attacked and the Old Man released her from the brig. She got birds flying, patrolled, shoved away the names of everyone who’d died in the first wave and made _her_ the seniormost pilot on _Galactica_ ’s roster.

Chief asked if she’d heard about Apollo. The expression on his face told her everything. The grief nearly buckled her, but her first actual thought was that two Adama men had died not knowing how much she’d loved them. At that moment, her biggest regret was her failure to say the words out loud to Lee, though she’d never said them to Zak, either.

She worked on birds - these had been mothballed before they had been moved for the museum display, so they all needed little tweaks here and there. She was under a viper imagining the conversation she should have had with Lee when she heard his voice. 

“Hey.”

She froze, then slowly rolled out from under the bird. Again, her tongue was tied and she had to tell him with her eyes. She took his hand. To anyone looking, it was a friendly handshake, but their fingers were desperately tight on each other.

They had some inane conversation, and she wondered what was wrong with them that they couldn’t just say it, either of them. Who cared about the brig or being the CAG when they were together at the end of the worlds?

Lee gave her a sizzling scan down her body. “I’ll be in the...Ready Room.”

How ready his gaze made her gave a whole new meaning to the term ‘ready room,’ but she watched him walk away from her, her teeth biting down on the words she wanted to shout across the flight deck. She wanted to say so many things, but not on the flight deck - if for no other reason than the Old Man deserved to hear about their relationship from them, not gossipmongers.

She did yell after him to let his dad know he was still alive. He smiled ruefully - maybe there’d be _some_ good to come out of these attacks.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The first time she and Lee were completely alone was nearly a week later, and they were both so exhausted they could barely stand long enough to take basic showers. They managed to make it back to the bunk-room she’d been used to sharing with people who were now all dead, and dropped their kit on the table. She pointed to her rack. They fell in and were asleep almost before Lee pulled the curtain shut.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara woke to a warm body and before she remembered it was Lee, she had another moment of intense grief - Boomer had left Helo behind on Caprica, he was likely dead now, and she’d never enjoy the comfort of his uncomplicated embrace again. His friendship had been the main reason she’d survived the last two years without Lee and not lost her mind. 

He’d known that she was grieving something besides Zak’s death, but he’d never pried, and she’d never told him, never told anyone, that she’d married Lee less than two weeks after Zak had died. 

Gods, she’d been so conflicted about that afterward! 

Lee had caught her one day as she was leaving to go to the Temple, and he’d gone with her, even though he wasn’t religious at all. The priest had come to talk to them, perhaps sensing their sorrow, and somehow she and Lee had ended up married. 

Everything they’d done that weekend had been underlaid with an almost manic desperation to avoid the connection that had brought them together in the first place, so they talked as little as they could with words, and spent every single possible moment naked and in bed, saying it with their bodies instead.

Lee hugged her tighter in his sleep and she came back to the present, putting her hand over his, just taking pleasure in touching him. Despite the losses, she was incredibly happy that Lee had been here, willingly or not, when the Cylons had attacked. She had him. She had the Old Man. Maybe she finally deserved this chance. She brought his hand up and kissed it, whispered into it, “Gods, I love you, Lee.” 

_Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer…take all the souls lost this last week into your care. And know that I’m grateful beyond words to wake up next to my husband today._

Lee’s body began waking up, even if he was still fast asleep and snoring - she could feel his morning erection beginning to press into her ass. She debated waking him up, but figured she should let him sleep as long as possible. She cupped his hand over her breast. She smiled when even in his sleep, he squeezed her gently, his thumb ghosting over her nipple.

This would be the first time they frakked without the specter of Zak haunting them. He’d still be there, hanging around the edges, but the pain would be less acute, maybe even overpowered by something more positive.

She put her hand into her panties, petting without any immediate need to get off. She wanted to warm up so when Lee woke up, she’d be good to go. They could do all the other lovey-dovey stuff he loved later - she wanted to frak him the second he was ready. She lazily pushed the flat of her hand up and down, every couple of trips letting a finger dip between her labia, her thumb grazing ever-so-slightly over her clit. She pulled her hand out, tonguing her fingers, thoroughly wetting them down before shoving her hand back down. She used a little more pressure now. Lee was getting harder, and it wouldn’t be long before he woke up.

She was good and slick by the time he did awaken, nuzzling her neck before applying his teeth, just hard enough to hurt a little and make her moan. The hand over her breast pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, held the pinch until he heard that tiny sound he loved, then put his hand over hers in her panties.

“Gods, Kara. You’re so wet. Couldn’t you wait for me?”

“I wanted to be ready, Lee. I need you to frak me hard. I want you to leave marks I’ll see later and remember you’re still alive. Please, Lee. If you hadn’t come, if you’d died...I -” She couldn’t finish the sentence, didn’t have to.

He shucked his briefs, rolled her under him and entered her, his arms on either side of her head, murmuring into her lips, “I’m here, Kara. I’m here. _We’re_ here. Okay?”

She nodded, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “Harder, Lee.” She closed her eyes - she couldn’t say this part with him looking at her. “Hurt me. I need -”

“I can’t hurt you, Kara.” He sounded shocked.

She opened her eyes, her fingers carding through his hair. “You can, Lee. It’s what I need right now to know that you’re really here, really alive.”

He protested again, but put one hand on her hip, angling so he could go harder. He gripped her hip tighter, enough that she knew she would bruise, and she took a deep breath. “That’s good. More.”

He buried his nose in her neck, pushing so she’d turn her head away. He licked up behind her ear, grabbed her hair in his other hand and kissed right at her hairline. On the heels of that kiss, without any warning, he bit down on the muscle on the back of her skull, tightening and letting off repeatedly.

Kara cried out and he stopped, so she put a hand around his neck, holding him there, grunting when he bit down again. “Gods.” She wasn’t sure she’d said it out loud, so she said it again. “Gods, Lee. Harder.”

He raised his head enough to ask, “Which?”

“Both. Harder. Please…”

He nodded and scraped his teeth over the parts of her neck he could reach that would be covered by hair. He bit down wherever he could, and she could already feel the pain easing into her. He frakked her harder and faster, tightened his fingers on her hip yet again. “Kara...I’m -”

She nodded as best she could. “I know.” She held on tighter as his strokes got almost frantic before he pushed in, trying to burrow under her skin as he climaxed. 

He took a moment to get his breathing steadier. “Sorry. I know you didn’t -”

She chuckled before she pulled his mouth around to hers. She said, “Make it up to me, Lee,” and kissed him.

“How much time do we have?”

She twisted herself around to look at the clock on her bookshelf. “Hour and a half before morning briefing. Enough for all that stuff you like.” The smiled flirted with her lips as she settled back into place and looked at him.

“All that ‘stuff’ I like?” He grinned at her and bent to suck on her neck.

“Yeah. That.”

He moved farther and pulled a nipple between his teeth. “This stuff?” He flicked his tongue at the tip.

She squeezed his waist between her thighs. “Mmmmm. Yeah, that.”

Again he moved, kissed the skin around her navel before dipping his tongue in. “This?”

“Leeee.” He was teasing her and she loved it, but she still needed to come. “You know what I want.”

“Yeah, but if you don’t like ‘all that stuff’ the same way I do, what’s the point?”

She raised her head to look him square in the eye. “You remember who I am?”

He tilted his head. “Kara Thrace Adama?”

“Exactly. I’m your wife.”

His brows knit together for a moment, then his face morphed into that ridiculous expression he had sometimes. “My wife.”

“You’re so very eloquent with your tongue, Lee. Talk to me.” She licked her lips and waited.

“Hmm. I do have a lot to tell you.” He dipped his mouth to kiss her belly and worked his way lower. “Such a lot to say.”

Kara squirmed and flicked a finger into his forehead. “So say it already!”

The teasing grin spread across his face. “I talk kinda slow, you know.”

“Talk fast today, Lee. We still have to shower and get to morning briefing. Oh. _Oh, Lee._ That is a convincing argument. Oh, sweets Lords of Kobol.” She devolved into a litany of _gods_ and _please_ and _Lee_ and wordless moans and in a rare moment of coherent thought, she was glad there was no one in the bunk-room with them, because her scream would have woke them all up.

She tugged him up into a slow, searing kiss. “Again. We’ve got time for another frak.”

He slid in.


End file.
